


Twain

by romanticalgirl



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5-11-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	Twain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5-11-06

The stars were gleaming, their frail light glinting off the fresh fallen snow. In the near distance, Portsmouth was shrouded by fog and smoke, the black fall of soot clinging to the white and grinding it away to gray.

“If you look one direction, Horatio, it’s like another world.”

“And if you look the other, Archie, it’s very clearly the same.”

Kennedy smiled and tilted his head back, closing his eyes and inhaling the crisp salty tang of air. Horatio watched him, a ghost of a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. “That’s the difference between you and I, you know. You see reality and I see possibility.”

Horatio leaned closer to his friend, his voice dropped low so that only they could hear, despite the cold air amplifying the sound. “Next time we’re ashore, Mr. Kennedy, perhaps the two shall meet?”


End file.
